


Present

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: sometimes jacereallyhated that his parabatai knew him so well. alec could always, always look right through his bs, which was why he should have seen the calculating glimmer in alec's hazel eyes when jace protested vehemently, "seriously, alec, i don't have the hots for sebastian - our sex life is plenty hot enough!"





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> seriously, i typed this straight into the browser, this heronlightstar pwp no redeeming features whatsoever. and it's 100% the fault of the peeps in the Jalec chat. i wash my hands off you! ;)

sometimes jace _really_ hated that his parabatai knew him so well. alec could always, always look right through his bs, which was why he should have seen the calculating glimmer in alec's hazel eyes when jace protested vehemently, "seriously, alec, i don't have the hots for sebastian - our sex life is plenty hot enough!" 

two days later alec took him to the hotel they used to avoid notice by the clave, and jace didn't suspect a thing, smirking when alec asked to tie him up. his parabatai was surprisingly kinky, and jace was already half-hard by the time he was kneeling on the bed, naked, wrists tied securely to the bedposts. he could get free if he wanted to, but right now all he wanted was alec's skilled fingers on him, in him. 

when alec instead excused himself to the bathroom, only pressing the most cursory of kisses to jace's neck, jace cursed and attempted to rock against the mattress. he heard a door open, but he only realized that it wasn't the one to the bathroom when a familiar voice asked drily, "is this a solo event or can anyone join?" 

jace froze and stared at sebastian in shock. the other shadowhunter was leaning against the wall, the picture of insolence if it hadn't been for the hunger in his eyes. right then alec joined them, naked except for his briefs and smirking victoriously, and jace was sure sebastian couldn't hear the questioning undertone in his voice as he said, "i've brought you a present, jace, so be a good boy and say thank you!" 

jace's cock twitched involuntarily, and he didn't hesitate before lowering his eyes and biting his lower lip in the way he knew drove his parabatai wild. "thank you, alec. but since my hands aren't free, would you unwrap my present for me?" 

relieved, alec's smile turned wicked, and he turned to sebastian, whose eyes widened. jace didn't blame him, alec taking charge was a sight to behold, and while a part of him wished someone would touch him, kiss him, _do something_ to relieve his rising arousal, he very much enjoyed the sight of alec quickly divesting sebastian of his clothes. the other shadowhunter soon got with the program, and it was he who reached out and pulled down alec's underwear, revealing the impressive sight of his erection. when their lips met in a fierce duel, neither man giving any quarter, jace whimpered helplessly. 

at the sound, alec broke away from sebastian and moved to the bed, pressing the length of his body against jace's back, growling, "how do you want us, parabatai?" 

jace craned his neck in a silent plea and was rewarded with a kiss, alec's tongue plundering his mouth ruthlessly, his hard cock sliding easily between jace's butt cheeks, making him moan into the kiss. "this, please, alec!" 

alec sat back, ignoring jace's protesting whine, and asked, "what? you want me in you? and what about our guest - he's come all this way, it'd be rude not to include him..." 

from his vantage point at the wall, sebastian grinned, tightening the grip he had on his own erection and jerking himself off lazily. "as much as i'm enjoying the show, i wouldn't mind some more... hands-on experience." 

alec leaned closer again, running his hands up jace's sides, over his neck, gripping his jaw and forcing him to look at sebastian. as if jace wasn't loving the sight of that well-muscled, golden body in his line of sight, so different from alec's and yet no less arousing. 

"how about he gets your mouth?" alec suggested casually, but the way he was rutting against jace's backside told a different story, and jace grinned and rocked backwards before licking his lips and replying, "yes, _please_ , alec... sebastian!" 

the speed with which sebastian joined them on the bed was gratifying, as was the hunger with which he kissed jace once he'd positioned himself at the top of the bed, leaning back against the headrest. then alec's hand, firm on jace's neck, was pushing him down until he was inches away from sebastian's cock, uncircumcised and curving gently to the left. licking his lips and taking a deep breath, jace leaned in and wrapped his mouth around it. 

behind him, alec began prepping him, as always taking his sweet time, and soon jace was moaning around sebastian's cock, which caused the other shadowhunter to twist his fingers in jace's hair and pull just this side of painful, only acerbating jace's problem. he was rocking against the mattress, but when alec noticed, his hand shot around jace's middle and gripped the base of his erection, admonishing him, "oh no, not before i'm inside you..."

luckily he was by now fucking jace with three fingers, and jace had to stop sucking off sebastian when finally, _finally_ alec was pushing inside him, stretching him deliciously until jace could feel alec's balls against his skin. he panted as he tried to adjust, resting his head against sebastian's thigh, grateful for the way the grip on his hair turned surprisingly gentle. the unmistakable sound of lips meeting broke him out of his stupor, and when jace glanced up, he was rewarded with the sight of alec and sebastian trading hungry kisses. tightening his inner muscles, which made alec gasp and dig strong archer's fingers into jace's hips, doubtlessly leaving bruises, he once again wrapped his mouth around sebastian's leaking cock, swallowing him so deeply he could no longer taste him.

"so good, jace, so good," alec whispered, leaning down to bite at the rune on jace's neck before he straightened and began to fuck jace properly, every stroke sending bolts of lightning through jace, who moaned and tightened his grip on the headboard, heedless of the strain to his shoulders at the awkward angle. letting go of jace's cock, alec's left hand found jace's parabatai rune, making him feel as if he was being set on fire, especially when sebastian cursed and took control of the blowjob with two firm hands cradling jace's head. without stopping his thrusts, alec laughed throatily, the sound alone pushing jace even closer to the edge. "i'm not sure who's enjoying your present the most, jace... shall we see who loses it first?"

usually, jace jumped at every challenge, but right now it was all he could do not to come untouched, feeling himself being pushed back and forth between the two men. he could feel his eyes begin to water, but as always alec seemed to sense when pleasure turned to pain, and jace didn't need to use their hand signal when his parabatai stopped moving and gripped sebastian's wrists firmly, forcing him to stop. "not quite so hard."

to his credit, sebastian immediately loosened his hold, but jace shook his head, lifting it only long enough to mumble hoarsely, "no, you can... just need... to breathe."

with that he returned to his task, letting sebastian fuck his mouth, and soon alec, too, resumed his fucking, apparently satisfied that jace wasn't going to let the presence of another push him past his boundaries. not that sebastian lasted much longer, coming with a full body shudder that had jace choking and unable to swallow all of his load. alec stopped moving until the shaking had subsided, his hands running gently over jace's overheated skin, and finally sebastian slid to the side, catching jace in a deep kiss. he seemed intent on licking off every trace of himself, and jace accepted his ministrations happily, moaning into their kiss. he barely noticed alec, who was still balls-deep inside him, reaching up and freeing his hands, until sebastian took them into his warm grip and rubbed them gently. jace appreciated the attention, even if it wasn't necessary, because alec knew exactly how to tie him up, and for a moment he let himself be carried away on a gentle wave of pleasure.

when alec pulled out he protested, feeling empty, but then he remembered that he had control over all his limbs back and, after one last kiss to sebastian's lips, he rolled over, making alec lose his balance. he didn't fall on top of jace, however, because sebastian caught him, and the two men kissed deeply before alec turned his attention back to jace, who met his amused gaze challengingly, lifting his legs in clear invitation. "you wanted to know who lasts longest?"

alec didn't need to be told twice, and he slid back into jace in one firm thrust, making him gasp and grip alec's shoulders. their eyes locked as they began rocking against each other, every movement spiraling jace closer to the edge he'd been tethering on for what felt like forever. they lost sight of everything that wasn't the two of them, as always caught in a maelstrom so overwhelmingly intense jace sometimes wondered how he'd ever lived without it. he couldn't _exactly_ feel alec's pleasure, but their bond undeniably gave their coupling a dimension beyond anything he'd ever experienced, leaving him breathless and in awe.

then a strong hand he didn't immediately recognize wrapped itself around his cock, and jace bucked into sebastian's grip, needing only a few firm jerks before he fell apart with a shout. above him, alec stiffened and followed him only a few moments later, rolling to the side so he wouldn't crush jace and effectively sandwiching his parabatai between himself and sebastian. while alec was still catching his breath, jace and sebastian kissed, slowly, lazily, exhaustion claiming its price, and when they finally broke apart, jace barely managed to turn his head. he kissed alec's warm smile soundly, proclaiming sleepily, "best. present. ever." 

then he allowed himself to drift off. he had been doing most of the work, after all; someone else could do the clean-up.


End file.
